


The Maid of the Ohara Manor

by usermechanics



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blindfolds, Body Worship, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Doujinshi, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Maids, Moderate burn, Summer, Summer Vacation, Teasing, Uniforms, Vaginal Fingering, kabedon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Desperate for work, Riko finds a job working for an old friend.





	1. Orientation

**Author's Note:**

> Is it really fair to call this fic a one-shot if it's going to be in more than one chapter?
> 
> Idk. I missed writing for Sunshine which weren't commissions or whatnot, and I figured that there should be more RikoMari.
> 
> I'm only posting this first chapter now because I didn't expect this fic to end up _this_ long. I just wanted to write a cute maid AU and instead I wrote this...
> 
> ...I don't know if I should be proud of myself or not.

“Uchiura really hasn’t changed much since I was gone…”

Riko pondered that aloud with her first breath of seaside air in months. The two years spent in her newfound home seemed almost a blur in her mind, which was desperate to clear out the clutter of information of her classes. It was Summer Break, a release from her time spent cramped in a dorm in Tokyo with someone whom she didn’t know at first. It was a time for the faces of lecturers who seemed invisible from the far back corners of halls and the meticulous hours scanning books and cramping hands to fade away.

The only thing that changed was the bag of books draped around her arm, purchases she made while in Tokyo.

For once in her college life, she felt comfortable, and almost reflective. Nothing had changed with Uchiura; the cloud-pocked sky was reflected off endless waves which stretched far beyond what her eye could see. The air was rejuvenating, something she only realized when juxtaposed against the Tokyo air or, worse, a cramped subway or station; it almost shocked Riko that she was able to breathe, and that her elbows weren’t a constant threat of poking people as if she were a canned sardine.

In Uchiura, the sardines were sea-caught.

After her moments of pondering, Riko smiled, gratified to be home once more. Even if she spent all but two years of her life in Tokyo, the bustling seaside town was hospitable enough to claim Riko as another member, and that feeling was something that relished inside her, something that warmed her heart the moment she stepped off that train and out of the station.

The main reason for why she was so comfortable here, in Uchiura, was definitely the company she made. As much as she enjoyed reconnecting with the few friends she made in Otonokizaka who were fortunate enough to be at the same university, it was those friends she made here, the ones who banded together to become Aqours, who ended up being the most special to her. It was they who were the proof that the seaside hospitality was more than a gimmick, but a way of life long forgotten in the city. Reflection on why she loved this city so much without them almost felt empty, they were that important to her. It felt dull; without them, all that this city had was a seaside and tons of mikan.

_ Kan, kan… _

Even the fruit reminded her of her friends.

The sputtering of a bus awoke her from her daydreams, piercing it with entry into what felt like the first vehicle in her life that actually had  _ room _ . She danced through the uncrowded bus, with the ten or so people who were sitting down shooting her glances. She didn’t care; despite her desire to go back to Tokyo, it was Uchiura where she felt she belonged most. Tokyo didn’t have a Chika to fall back on. There wasn’t a You for sailing, a Kanan for scuba diving, Yoshiko--pardon,  _ Yohane _ \--to spend time with. No Kurosawas, nor Oharas, nor Kunikidas were in Tokyo. They were all home, Riko believed. They must have been.

Her ride home, albeit short, was spent daydreaming about those friends she made and the joy of being able to see them again. Hopefully, she would find time to enjoy the company of those eight, even if they all needed to be on separate occasions. She would, and on her smile there was that energy that she’d be able to. There would be nothing that could stop her.

At least, that was, until she remembered it was the same smile Chika wore when she said that nothing would stop her from letting Uranohoshi from closing down.

That was the first pang of worry that shot up her spine since she departed her dorm: the fear that she wouldn’t be able to spend time with her friends. It was what made her time spent in college almost bland; in spite of everyone she met, there was nobody who could even come  _ close _ to how special her friends here were. And she didn’t care who she spent time with. She’d spend time with Hanamaru if the chips were down, or Ruby, in spite of how they never talked much even though they were part of Aqours together.

Hell, she’d even spend time with Mari if it meant she got to see  _ one _ of her friends.

The brakes screeched, and she was close to home. She was close enough that instead of walking, she dashed. She was on break, and she wanted to milk every moment of leisure as she possibly could, whether it was time with her friends or time alone digging her nose into the latest issues of her stories. And with each step, she was closer to her goal of complete freedom. For once in her life she would be freed from all forms of responsibility.

She waved to Shiitake and her pups, curiously in front of the Takami Ryokan, before crossing the street, climbing up a flight of stairs, and being greeted in the loving arms of her mother.

“I’m home!” Riko called out, as if she wasn’t being hugged already.

“Riko-chan, welcome home!” Her mom cried as she embraced Riko, an embrace she quickly gave back in kind. It was slightly embarrassing, sure, but it didn’t matter. Home was where the heart was, and she found it, right at the threshold which her mother gatekept. After a few seconds, she pulled away, and after kicking her shoes off, she stepped into her apartment and panted. It had been forever since she ran--college was difficult on its own with class management, and exercise was out of the question--and it had already taken its toll on her. She didn’t even have the energy to run to her room to put her books away, more additions to her ever-growing stash.

But before she could get too carried away and ahead of herself by indulging in those books, Riko overheard a question which she didn’t want to hear in the slightest.

“Are you planning on working over the summer?”

Riko’s eyes widened, almost as if her mom was wondering what kind of books she bought. With that tone, there was only one answer that was completely suitable, and it was one that she didn’t want to say. She wasn't planning on getting a job in her few weeks of relaxation.  


Instead, she spoke her mind.

“I was planning on relaxing and hanging out with my friends.”

“Riko, you  _ do _ know that most of your friends are working right now?”

Her eyes widened further. Her summer plans were not so much out of the window as they were out of the stratosphere if that were true. She shook her head, almost defiantly so. The precious memories of spending time with people as close to her, spatially and relationship-wise, as Chika were just too close to her grasp for her to deny them at the last minute. Pivoting on her heel, Riko turned around and left her room and eventually her apartment. Slipping her shoes on, she ran down and eventually found herself at the door of the Takami Ryokan.

_ There's no way that Chika was actually  _ working _ … _

“Oh, Riko-chan! Did you make a reservation?”

Those were the words that greeted her when she entered the Ryokan, and they were from nobody else but Chika; that voice alone was distinguishable enough, and the bright smile and sparkling red eyes didn’t hurt. If Riko blindly charged in, she would have made a joke about how Chika could have been kidding her, but considering where Chika stood, there was no need to do so.

She was standing behind the counter.

“Um, Chika, are you--”

“Mhm! I’ve been working here for the past few weeks whenever I wasn’t busy with schoolwork.”

Chika and Riko went to different universities, and the first week of Riko’s summer break was around the third of Chika’s. Either way, she was there, standing, exactly as her mother predicted: Chika was working.

And to make things worse, she was on her shift. There was a snowball’s chance in Hell that she’d be able to take Chika from the Ryokan without an issue.

Riko stammered for a second, accepting her temporary defeat. It was slightly embarrassing, but there had to be  _ some _ way to expose this dark cloud’s silver lining.

“Do you have any days off soon?”

Chika shook her head. “I’m stuck doing this until I go back to college, Riko-chan. I’m sorry.”

Before Riko could ask any questions about if that was permanent, Mito stepped out from the back, almost like an apparition. If Riko weren’t so used to her doing things like this, then she would have fainted. Still, dread filled her. She knew that all arguments to make would have to go to her, and considering the past times she had tried talking Chika out of things she needed to do, it was easier to argue with a brick wall than it was to argue with Mito. Seeing her alone crushed her hopes. Riko slowly backed out of the ryokan.

One was out the question, but the other seven were still available, right?

She had to check that for herself. Pulling out her phone, she called You. Well, she tried to call You. What happened instead was that after a long amount of ringing, waiting for the call to be reciprocated, and then it was cut; she was calling.

Riko listened eagerly to You’s voice-mail message, but it was different from what she was used to.

“Ohayou! You’ve reached Watanabe You! Unfortunately, I can’t take your call at the moment, because right now I’ve set sail with my Papa! Being a sailor is tough work, I tell you. Anyway, please leave your message after the beep, and I’ll make sure to get back to you, okay? Yousoro!”

Riko was in such shock that both the beginning and ending beep passed before she was even close to collecting her thoughts. If You caught any of the voicemail that Riko sent after that second beep, she would have heard a flurry of  _ why, You-chan!? Why can't we hang out?  
_

Exasperated, she called the second person on her voicemail list, after You: Yoshiko. After judicious use of speed dial, she called Yoshiko, and it was pretty much the same story as with You: she was busy. Instead of being busy with sailing, however, she was busy with her stream, and consoling her little demons and all that stuff. Even if once she was Riri, her #1 little demon, the flood of academia diluted a good fraction of those memories. She could have sworn there were tidbits of Latin in that monologue, and she was surprised that nothing bad happened during the events of the call.

Was her curse lifted?

She shook her head and headed back to her apartment. The defeated slump of her back spoke volumes, and her mom didn’t question it. Riko was flabbergasted that Yoshiko, a year her junior and  _ still _ in high school, was too busy during summer break. She entered her room and sat down at her computer, needing to relax from the shock of having her three closest friends working.

...but not before checking up on Yoshiko’s stream.

When Riko watched Yoshiko’s stream before, she had viewers in the tens, with a hundred being on a good day and the occasional 200 on every Friday the 13th. Certainly, she couldn’t still be streaming for that same audience at all. She must have found a few more tens of people interested in her stream.

Riko’s eyes widened, once more, when she learned that Yoshiko had a few more than tens of people watching her stream.

Try 4,259.

The five minutes of her stream were divided almost evenly in half; half of her time was spent on spellwork and her typical Yohane shenanigans, and half was Yoshiko reading and thanking people for the onslaught of donations. Riko calculated that she received at least ¥4500 from those five minutes alone. No wonder why she was busy: Yoshiko was probably the second-richest of the members of Aqours, and the richest who wasn’t well-off already.

With that in mind, Mari was definitely  _ out _ . Someone with an inheritance like hers was probably off doing high-class things which drained Riko’s wallet just thinking of. She shook her head, knowing that it would be a bad idea calling Mari. There was no way she was going to hear anything good about spending time with her. And she couldn’t even call Mari anyways, considering she didn’t have her number in the first place.

...but what about Kanan?

Riko slapped her face when she thought about Kanan, who even in her last year of high school was busy dealing with her dad’s dive shop. Certainly, he must have recovered by now, but there was that feeling that if she were to go there, then she, too, would be standing behind a counter of some sort pedalling scuba wares with her feet practically glued to the floor.

It was a sacrifice she was willing to make, and one which sent her running from her apartment once more, and taking a jog throughout Uchiura. The somewhat-lively seaside town became almost a seaside hell, full of absolutely nothing to do and nowhere to be. Her friends were blessed with nepotistic jobs or pure happenstance, but Riko? She had her piano skills and she could run. Well, she ran as much as she could. College once more crashed into Riko, but she just kept on running, heading towards the other side of town and eventually on the path to Kanan’s dive shop.

She didn’t care about the traffic, or how the cityscape somehow turned into lush forest; it was all just signs to her, telling her that she was heading the right way and that if she just kept running, if she could deal with those cramps for any moment longer, than she would have it made and she would be at the doors of Kanan’s dive shop. And when those doors came into view, Riko charged into them and opened them up; she was surprised that she didn’t break the glass doors, but what was more important than that was what was inside that building, behind the doors.

Kanan was doing the one thing Riko expected, and the one thing she dreaded most.

She was working.

“Oh, hey, Riko-chan! Lovely weather, isn’t it?”

Riko huffed, partially due to her running this excursion (a feat Kanan would have been proud of if she did it four times over), and partially out of disappointment.

“Yeah, lovely. I take it you’re working the shop.”

“Mhm! My dad was happy with how I worked it while he was sick, so he gave me a promotion. I’m basically running the shop now!”

Her smile was contagious in spite of that being the worst news Riko could have possibly heard. She couldn’t help herself but smile. Kanan looked good; the wetsuit helped her play the role of manager, and her smile was every bit as alluring as Riko’s was full of concern.

“So, uh, is everyone working over the summer?”

“Mhm. Chika’s at her inn, You’s with her dad, Dia and Ruby are both learning about their fishing business…”

“And Hanamaru-chan?”

“She’s at her temple. As for Mari-chan, I don’t really know what she does over the summer. You can never tell with her.”

“She’s probably not here, that’s for sure…”

“You never know. Sometimes she crashes here in the dead of winter, when there’s no business.”

It was still a bluff, and with that, basically everyone except her was busy, and that meant that she needed to get a summer job. And Riko, with her Tokyo blood, wasn’t going to get a job in a dive shop, for certain. She needed to turn this conversation around rather quickly.

“Like what I’m doing?”

Kanan nodded. “I’m glad you came to check up on me, though. It’s nice seeing people you know come into the store, even if it’s for conversation and they’re not planning on buying anything.”

Riko backed into the glass door, slowly opening it.

“...like what I’m doing?”

Kanan chuckled and nodded her off. “Like what you’re doing. Come back soon, Riko-chan!”

Riko slid out, completely disappointed. That once-triumphant stride she carried from Tokyo to her home was gone, and in its place, was an almost-defeated slump. It was the only way she could put it:  _ every single member _ of Aqours, bar her, was caught up in a job, and it was incredibly painful to have to waste her summer days doing odd jobs, retail work, or rotting in her chair in front of her computer, either as a neet, or worse, an erotica writer. She’d rather die than have a fate as horrid as that.

But unless there was something,  _ anything _ , which could grab her attention, then that was exactly what was going to happen.

As the lush greenery dissipated and made way to the town, Riko decided not to stare at the sidewalk, but rather at the plain telephone poles which occasionally dotted the sidewalk. She heard of people hanging fliers up on places like those, particularly in her novels, but she didn’t know if that was exactly the truth. Truth didn’t matter: everyone was at work and she wasn’t, and so if she had to look like an idiot just to conform, she would. And it didn’t take long for her to find one which immediately grabbed her interest.

**Looking for Maid**

A maid? Riko knew about maids from her books, and even if it were rather embarrassing, the thought of working for someone because they didn’t want to do things, it was work. Riko read onwards.

**Looking for someone who is college-aged (18-21 preferably) to be a Maid over the summer.**

Underneath there were tabs which had phone numbers on them. Riko tore one of them off and smiled. For once, there was a chance that the job hunt could be over. It was a big enough success that Riko, right next to the pole, punched in the number. After a few rings, she was ecstatic to hear that someone picked up.

“ _ Hii~ _ ”

_ Was that… Mari!? _

Riko should have taken Kanan’s advice to heart, about how unpredictable she was. She knew that voice from anywhere, and how squeaky it was. It sounded shiny, foreign, and as if it weren’t subtle enough, that greeting was in English.

“Mari-chan!?”

“Riko-chan!?  _ Oh my God!  _ Riko-chan, I haven’t seen you in  _ forever _ ! How have you been?”

“I, uh, um, uh, Mari-chan, did you hang up that poster about needing a maid?”

“ _ Yes _ !” Mari beamed. Riko could hear the sunshine through the phone. “I’ve been looking for a maid  _ all over _ because it’s really stressful sometimes over the summer. Why do you ask?”

She got so far, and there was no point in backtracking. If she did, everyone in Aqours would have known in a day that Riko was too scared to work as a maid for Mari. Even if she was, there was one thing that scared her slightly more than the threat of being Mari’s maid, and that was losing her decency because she couldn’t follow through on a phone call.

“...because I was looking for a summer job.”

“Oh! Riko-chan, you’d be absolutely  _ perfect _ as a maid!”

“I also have a few other job opportuni--”

“Riko-chan,  _ please _ ? I even have a cute outfit that you can wear. You’ll  _ love _ it! Wasn’t that why you spent so much time with You-chan?”

What was she even going on about? Either way, Riko knew that she wasn’t getting out of this easily. Hell, she knew that she wouldn’t get out of this at all.

“...so you’re giving me the job now.”

“Of course! Can you be at my place tomorrow at noon?”

Riko let out a defeated sigh away from her phone. She hated how easily she was swayed by Mari’s words, but she had to suck it up.  _ A job’s a job,  _ she thought to herself _.  _ After collecting her nerves for a moment, she responded without any bit of a hitch.

“Yes, Mari-cha--”

“Mari- _ sama _ .”

Riko groaned. Did she have to start doing the maid thing  _ now _ ? Before she could speak up, the thought of risking her job, one that she just earned ten seconds ago, would disappear from her as quickly as it appeared, in the fastest firing on record.

“Yes, Mari-sama.”

“See you  _ tomorrow _ !”

Riko hung up. At the very least, she could tell her mom that she wasn’t job-free anymore.

* * *

11:55 AM

Riko put her phone back in her purse, looking at her reflection in the window. On such a short notice, she didn’t have time to go anywhere and buy an expensive dress, so she just hoped her pink sundress would do nicely enough. Either way, Mari did say that she had something for her to wear, and if today were orientation, it made sense that she’d get her outfit then.

Still, Riko was tentative, despite the place being all too familiar; the fact that she was able to find her way  _ to _ Mari’s house--or more appropriately, her mansion--before noon was enough proof of that. It was the first time she was alone coming to Mari’s, however. She was used to Yoshiko knocking hastily for Guilty Kiss get togethers. Without her to fall back on, she had to remember: this wasn’t a get together, but she was working for Mari, as a maid.

With that, Riko rang the doorbell, pretending that Yoshiko was hastily knocking on the door to no avail (Yoshiko never learned why her knocking didn’t work). And from there, she waited for the door to open.

Once that door opened, Riko realized that there was another problem, one that far exceeded whether or not she was able to be a maid: Mari herself. Two years had done a number on Mari, and in ways that made her seem much older, more mature. She was so used to seeing Mari in either street clothes or that school uniform, but she looked more or less like she was prepared to go on a date (either that, or she was just as prepared to give the orientation as Riko was ready to take it). A bit of eyeshadow here and there to let her eyes pop out, blush that made her look like her cheeks were pink at all times, a gratuitous amount of lipstick, leaving her lips blood red; and that wasn’t even getting into that purple dress that covered her up but left little to the imagination in terms of her shape. She knew that Mari was at most 20, but she didn’t look a day younger than 22.

Was this the beauty they espoused outside of Japan, and in those foreign business schools and Awashima hotel publicity tours? It was jarring at first, but after a few seconds, Riko had come to appreciate it. Mari was already larger-set, and her maturity was accentuated by this beauty standard. Riko was digging it, if not a bit too much.

Mari was  _ breathtaking _ . It was almost as if she were a different woman entirely.

“ _ Welcome, welcome, _ Riko-chan!”

If it weren’t for her voice, and her gracious spattering of English, she actually would have assumed that Mari wasn’t Mari, but as much as she seemed to change physically, she hadn’t changed much elsewhere.

“Good morning, Mari-sama.”

“Ooh! You remembered! Come in!”

Riko slipped her shoes off and stepped into the mansion, where she was greeted to a pair of black shoes with a note attached to them, written in purple, and adorned with a smile next to it:  _ Sakurauchi Riko _ . She didn’t remember telling Mari about her measurements, so she was surprised when her shoes fit perfectly. They needed to be broken in, but her shoes fit.

“I asked You about your measurements and bought  _ everything _ you need for your uniform after you hung up.”

That concerned Riko. Well, it concerned Riko as much as Mari could concern her; for some reason, Riko had a difficult time glancing away from her. She wasn’t even sure of what Mari even meant: she thought that her uniform was going to be at most a dress and a pair of shoes. Being a maid was supposed to be a formal affair; what was underneath that dress didn’t matter.

...right?

If she were a maid for anyone else, that would have been the case, but she once again forgot whom she was servicing. With a grasp on Riko’s hand, Mari was off, dragging her along for the ride.

The spacious mansion was, as Riko knew already, beyond Fortune 500; if anything, Mari’s net worth alone was Fortune 5. Most of that money was definitely spent on the mansion, where Mari’s list of specialized rooms was honestly absurd: seal pool, video arcade, mirror hall, music listening room, breakfast preparation room, pizza oven room, racketball arena, indoor tennis court, weight room, yoga studio, and that wasn’t getting into the outdoor amenities like the pool or stable. Riko’s head spun at the ridiculous amount of niche rooms that went into the mansion; it was specifically designed for Mari, the princess that she was. It was almost baffling that she didn’t have a maid already, but as she learned, she was prepared for that, too.

Mari entered a room which had a sign taped to it: maid outfits and changing rooms. It was probably a renovated fashion studio from the brief stint where Mari helped Ruby and You out with costumes. After a minute or so of listening in on Mari talking about numbers and letters, she emerged victorious with Riko’s maid outfit.

...and Riko thought You had a thing for uniforms.

Mari gave Riko a ton of assorted garments which fit the maid aesthetic she was going for: Riko didn’t expect, considering Mari’s various tastes, that she would go for something as simple and commonplace as the stereotypical French maid.

“Go change, Riko-chan! I want to see how you look!”

Riko nervously stepped into the outfit room. To her lack of surprise, dozens of uniforms were hung on racks which took up a good fraction of the room; what wasn’t taken up by racks was a maze which made it possible to access every bit of each uniform. Thankfully, she didn’t need to go through all of that to enter the changing room directly on her right. She slipped into that, and started assessing all the components that Mari gave her.

There were about as many parts as there was in an idol outfit, and to make things worse for Riko, lingerie was included. The implications of that were enough for her to bring a hand to her mouth to stifle a scream. It was one thing to be working as a maid for someone like Mari, but the implication that there would be moments where she’d know what was underneath the dress was slightly unsettling. This wasn’t the kind of stuff she expected to be doing; this was more or less out of her books, the embarrassing ones which she could finally get ahold of considering she was of age.

_ Those _ ones.

Mari wasn’t the Uranohoshi chairwoman just because her father bought that for her; Riko knew that beneath that loud, exotic exterior, there was a plotter, a businesswoman trying to sell herself something. She probably figured out about the books awhile ago, back when she was in high school, but this was on another level entirely. Was Mari supposedly recreating that kind of thing with her?

Riko’s legs were wobbling as she undid her dress and threw aside the lingerie that followed before stuffing them into her purse. Part of her wanted to press at the mirrors lining the walls, making sure that they were one-directional, but part of her didn’t really mind. If Mari was going to be acting like this, it felt almost as if it were part of the job. It was like changing into a swimsuit.

That is, if the swimsuit was a lingerie set complete with twin garters, a garter belt, thigh-highs, a skirt and blouse, and a bonnet. It took two minutes for her to slip everything on, and she was pleasantly surprised at how well she fit in those clothes. She actually looked like a maid and, in spite of how much went into getting the getup on, it felt quite comfy. It felt slightly demeaning, but it felt comfy. That was the life of a maid. With one final tug on her skirt, she left the changing room, re-emerging for Mari to see.

Like it was straight out of her books. That was the only way Riko could explain what happened next.

Mari, brazen as ever, eyed up and down Riko’s body, enjoying every moment of her observation. Riko was for her viewing pleasure, and most certainly, Mari was deriving some. A young woman staring down her new maid, Mari’s gaze was sharp, almost commanding. Riko couldn’t help but blush: she felt slightly awkward about it all, but there was almost that feeling that right then and there, Mari would pin her to that door behind her and have her way with her. 

It was shameless, but it was also Mari; and with each passing moment, she entertained that idea by hoping it would happen.

“H-How do I look, Mari-sama?”

It was a dumb question, considering that hungry glint in Mari’s eyes, but there was almost something enticing about hearing Mari compliment her. She wanted to know that she looked good; it was her uniform, after all, and she told herself that her appearance would be a factor in making or breaking this entire deal.

After a few taps against her lips, Mari smiled. “ _ Of course _ you do, Riko-chan!”

Those eyes were almost preying on her, as if she wanted to push her into a corner. Even if there wasn’t much of a height difference, Mari just felt taller and larger than she did. After all, she was her maid, and not the other way around. The ticket to having a worthwhile summer break was all wrapped in being Mari’s servant, submitting to her.

She didn’t think the submission would be like  _ this _ .

Before her mind could be clouded completely with perverted thoughts, Riko felt Mari grasping at her arm and tugging her along, continuing their house tour. It was as if nothing had happened, and that Riko had entered the mansion already in uniform. Soon enough, her concerns weren’t on how Mari sashayed as she dragged Riko along, but rather the myriad of rooms full of obscure content which a commoner like herself didn’t even comprehend (why Mari had an indoor and an outdoor pool, for example, was outright baffling) and she only stayed quiet because she didn’t want to risk losing her job. It was the one thing that was, too, preventing her from tearing Mari’s dress off and forcing her to pin her against the wall.

And Riko could have sworn she was more concerned about the rooms, and not the subservience.

After a grueling and exhausting tour around her house (which Riko primarily forgot due to its sheer magnitude), Riko and Mari returned to the lobby. Riko huffed; she didn’t even realize that this was where their tour started until Mari told her that this was the lobby. All her brain power was spent thinking of things that didn’t require much thought. 

However, even at a standstill, Mari kept talking, and with nothing else to do except stare at her awkwardly, Riko listened.

“And this is a high honor, Riko-chan! It may not seem like it, but I’ve never had a maid for myself before! I’m so excited!”

Riko smiled. It was beyond the smile of having Mari being happy with her; she was actually going to be a maid. She finally got her first job, and had something of a salary to look forward to (and she even got the chance to get out of the house). Mari being happy was just a bonus. It had been a few years since they last met, and it was good knowing that she was still close to her.

But, being close to Mari did have its  _ eccentric _ perks, and with Riko’s mind fogged, Mari’s next move was less a perk and more a boon.

Riko didn’t know how Mari did it, but she sneaked behind her and groped her. Riko struggled underneath her hands, yelping so that she couldn’t let out what she  _ really _ thought. How Riko forgot about how Mari was used to skin-ship like this, she didn’t know. Those fingers squeezed, almost piercing her bra, as she continued. Her voice was still as chipper as ever.

“And you’re under my every command and I can do whatever I want!”

Riko ate it up; it was as if Mari hit the exact nerve she needed to. She whined, still trying to pull away, but all it did was bring Mari closer. Hip against hip, chest against back, all of Riko’s struggling was in vain, and she didn’t have the strength nor resolve to break out of her hand-shaped prison.

And even if she could, did she really want to? Those words were just as enticing as they were scary, and her mind fogged further with images of what the extent of her words could mean. As if it weren’t bad enough that she were fondling her when she said that. Anyone less of a pervert would have ran off from her at that, completely appalled at Mari’s lack of, for lack of a better word, professionalism.

“And if you’re a  _ bad _ maid, I might have to  _ punish _ you.”

Punish?

Riko’s mind filled with scenes from her books, where punishment meant a lot more than losing a job or something like that. Discarded clothes, sticky fingers, use of safe words: it was a far cry from the wall-pinning romance that she read in her high school days, but it was just as effective as stimulating her brain. If Mari knew, she would have been more careful about her choice of words over saying it would be a  _ punishment _ .

“But if you’re a bad maid, I’ll fire you.”

If Riko’s mind was already cloudy, it was now fogged up completely: she needed to find the line between bad and  _ bad _ , and pray that whatever bad thing she did wasn’t grounds for firing. But at the same time, to tell Mari absolutely that she’d be a bad maid was career suicide. The tension was choking her, and she needed to speak out, but at the same time, she knew that she was losing horribly. She was like her breasts: putty in Mari’s hands.

“Don’t worry, Mari-sama. I’ll be a good g--I’ll be a good maid!”

Riko didn’t even know her face could grow that hot; that slip-up was beyond anything else she screwed up while here. The fact that the phrase  _ good girl _ almost left her lips at 18, on her own accord, terrified her; it was as terrifying as the hands which  _ squeezed _ her breasts when she finished speaking. She groaned, and Mari smiled.

“I truly hope that you’ll be a good girl, Riko-chan. If you’re not, I’ll make your punishment fit accordingly.”

Riko didn’t know how she wasn’t dead weight in Mari’s arms. Infinite tease and insanely alluring Ohara Mari, the Princess of the household, knew exactly what was going on in Riko’s head; if she knew earlier, there would have been a small stop to the basement, and perhaps she would have rushed herself even more to get through all of the rooms and explanations of what they were for in the four hours she permitted herself.

“Mari-sama,” Riko huffed.

What Mari didn’t know was the extent of her teasing. Riko actually felt slight discomfort, with most of the problem being between her thighs. Her dirty thoughts spread to dirty actions, covetly dripping into her panties; her skirt was a good enough safeguard, and the black lace did all it could to protect her from a cool breeze filling the air with her scent. This uniform was  _ definitely _ going in the wash when she got home, and just to make sure that she had something she could wear for tomorrow…

“May I have another maid outfit, in case I accidentally dirty this one on the way home?”

_ In case _ and  _ accidentally _ were bluff words, but her point stood; it was typical protocol to give a few uniforms in the case one was unwearable, whether it be by tripping in mud, spilling tea on oneself, or staining the panties because of perverted thoughts coupled with lewd groping. And it was a protocol that Mari followed.

“You know, you’re right. I’ll give you two more!” Mari bounced off after peeling off of Riko, and headed back to the maid outfit room. Thankfully, it was the one time in the four-hour tour where Riko didn’t follow along. Instead, she made herself comfortable and sat down on a nearby chair.

This was the time for Riko to reconsider if she wanted to. In that moment, she could have ran off with her maid garb and used it only for Halloween. She could have taken that opportunity to tell Mari that she wasn’t interested in the maid job. That was, if she wanted to. There was no way that she would give up the opportunity to be Mari’s maid, to be subservient to her. The pay was lucrative (something she did remember from her tour), and she got to spend time with one of her friends from Aqours, even despite the tension-filled relationship that mistress and maid provided.

For Riko, the job was all perks; she even got a few cute outfits out of the deal.

When Mari returned, Riko stood up and bowed, trying her best to get into her character, one that would show whether or not she was truly worthy of being the Maid that Mari wished she were. No, she wasn’t trying to prove if she were worthy; she was worthy, and she wanted Mari to know that.

“Welcome back, Mari-sama.”

“Thank you, Riko-chan. Here are the two other uniforms, as promised.” After giving Riko her outfits and a trench coat (which Riko didn’t question for now), she proceeded to give Riko a peck on the cheek, halfway as a form of appreciation, and halfway as a form of departing message. “I hope to see you tomorrow!”

The red lacquer mark was the perfect way for her to wrap up the orientation. She left a mark, a devious mark filled with sexual overtones and tension, and it was one that was, for Riko, just as apparent as how the lipstick looked on her cheek. Perhaps more damning was that she didn’t get to mark Mari back, but that wasn’t how marking worked.

Riko nodded, bid Mari adieu, and headed out, back home. She didn’t understand why she wasn’t given any room or board, but she knew that Mari would figure something out in due time.

She hoped.

* * *

Riko couldn’t sleep.

The memories of her job orientation were overbearing. Whenever she closed her eyes, all she could think about was how Mari looked in that dress, and how she flaunted herself. She couldn’t stop thinking about how she acted, and how from tomorrow forward, until she had to depart for school again, she’d be figuratively at her feet, ready to do whatever bidding she wanted. She felt less stressed and more restless. And definitely, with percolating on what Mari did, as she wore  _ that _ , and squeezed her  _ there _ ...

...it didn’t even matter that Mari fondled ever member of Aqours bar Ruby, and that it wasn’t even her first time having Mari performing such an act on her. It was what she  _ said _ , about her punishment.

Riko checked her phone. It was 1:40 AM, and to make matters worse, there was a text from Mari herself:

_ Be @ my house at 11:30 AM tomorrow. Don’t be late! _

Riko placed her phone aside and kept doing what she did for the past hour or so: she tossed and turned in her bed, rubbing her legs together. Like it or not, those memories persisted; they stuck with her throughout her trip home, and they lasted throughout her dinner, and they even perverted her thoughts as she talked with Chika before she went off to bed (her work was definitely more tiring). And like it or not, despite turning down the air conditioner multiple times before, she still felt hot.

Riko silently praised Kanan and Dia, who had spent days, months with her: how was it that neither of them ended up like this around her, so distraught, so confused…

...so horny?

Riko wanted to shake that off. Horniness wasn’t something she meant to feel towards her friends; it was for her private time, for her books.

Her reading was far beyond the kabedon fiction she read in her high school days; the moment her eighteenth birthday hit her, every store seemed to open up; it was no more about pinning someone to a wall and kissing them on the lips, but rather it was about tying that someone to a wall and kissing them down there. Reading them always filled her with a different kind of need. It wasn’t about feeling the thrill of helplessness and submissive romance: it was the thrill of libidinous passion, one that made her always feel hot and gave her a desire to rub herself down there the way she wanted to as she thought about what Mari did.

Was it the same feeling, horniness?

Riko reached down, between her thighs, and felt that damp heat down there; it was faint, but it was definitely  _ there _ . She couldn’t believe it, and she was ashamed to admit it, but Ohara Mari made her horny. She did so little to her, but what she did was effective enough.

She rolled out of her bed, looking around her room until she found herself looking at the bag of books she last purchased from Tokyo, her own curated summer reading. She headed over to it and picked it up, looking through the titles to see what was interesting:  _ The Day Off _ ,  _ Purity Corruption _ ,  _ Lovely Lonely Hearts _ . Riko sighed, not particularly interested in the half-naked girls who centerpieced each cover, until she reached one which not only grabbed her attention, but made her put the rest of the bag down.

_ Lily Maid Complex _

On the cover, there was a busty, blue-eyed blonde wearing a uniform much like the one that Mari gave Riko, except for her top being pulled down just enough for her breasts to spring out. Her expression was, from a passing glance, embarrassment, but the more Riko looked at it, the more she knew that there was much more to her expression; it was beyond embarrassment, but almost a bit of longing, the same kind of longing that she had for Mari.

Horniness.

Mari made Riko horny, but considering how late it was, Mari couldn’t reap what she sowed. Riko had every right to believe that she was sleeping, and with that, she needed to take matters into her own hands. She returned to her bed and started reading, the moonlight just enough for her to take in everything that book had to offer.

The first few page turns gave Riko the time to adjust herself for a proper stance; her back was pressed up against the mattress, and her legs were spread just enough for her to slip a hand underneath her panties and between her thighs. Riko shuddered at the contact; already her finger pad was coated with slick heat. As for the contents of the page, she was thankfully spared from an onslaught of author’s notes; instead, with one turn of the page, the lead was already in the spacious mansion of her captor, and she was already in her uniform, asking if she could be of assistance.

Her eyes scanned through the panels, taking brief glimpses of the dialogue before she turned the page. It was all setup, which would have been fantastic if it weren’t for the fact that she just wanted to read what gave the doujin that name. And in that page turn, she got what she desired; the mistress, who once rested in her bedchamber, was now upright, tearing at her maid’s clothes. The uniform was either paper-thin, or the mistress was strong enough to tear through it; it didn’t matter. Her doujin finally provided what she wanted: bare flesh. It didn’t matter that it were drawn; in the dark of night, all she wanted was to let loose.

Riko bit her lip, rubbing a finger against her swollen clitoris. The dark gave purchase to imagining, and immediately, she started thinking of Mari with handfuls of her shirt, trying not only to yank it off, but to destroy it if she needed. She needed to keep going, to see what the doujin’s mistress was going to do, and what her visions of Mari were going to do to herself.

And true to the  _ Lily _ portion of the doujin’s title, the images that followed were purely sapphic, and for Riko, the thing she needed most.

The doujin, in a matter of page flips, devolved from a proper maid scenario into something much hotter; the maid, now naked bar her thigh-highs, had her hips pressed against a wall, desperately trying to buck against her mistress’ tongue as it snaked between her legs, soothing her swollen cunt. Riko bit her lip, trying to simulate what the tongue in her book was doing with her fingers. She plunged into her folds and, not a stranger to masturbation, dug her digits until the second knuckle. Her eyes rolled and watered slightly, but she kept her gaze upon her book. She was at the good stuff, and with how her fingers were squeezed, she didn’t want to look away.

Riko dug deeper the further she got into her book, taking every image drawn and soaking it in. Every harsh yelp after a spank, every muffled moan of  _ Miss _ , every insult that was thrown at the maid, thrown at  _ her _ for wishing to be that maid: it filled her with a perverse sense of joy, the ones she covertly coveted. She  _ knew _ that the doujin was meant for someone to take the role of the mistress, but there was just something about taking in that sickening submissive desire, to know that there were people out there who wanted to receive as much as they wished to give.

And she knew that it was a total breach of her protocol, but she hoped Mari was one of those people.

Her mind flashed back to Mari, and she thought of what she could have been doing to celebrate having a maid. She was rich enough for whatever, and there was that possibility that she, too, was busy being fingers-deep into  _ Lily Maid Complex _ …

...no, that was stupid. Even if the image of Mari shlicking herself, or better yet, using a love egg on herself was enticing enough, it simply wasn’t a realistic idea. Mari wasn’t someone who wanted to read this kind of smutty literature. Riko didn’t even know if Mari read during her free time, if she even had any to begin with. Riko sighed, and those images of Mari fingers-deep inside herself faded away as she returned to reading her book.

Once more, the stakes were raised, and the doujin was much more a  _ Lily Maid Complex _ as opposed to anything else: the maid’s body was completely flushed pink, bar her ass. Pushed as high in the air as possible with her face pressed against the ground, Riko could see that her ass was starting to darken from a deep red, and between her legs, a strand of juices flowed out, almost wishing to kiss the floor. She squirmed at the sight, wondering just how many spanks she received, and how difficult it would be to sit down after an onslaught. She loved just how much the maid loved it; she gnawed her lip in envy, knowing her fingers were nothing compared to that mistress and her paddle.

Riko bit deeper, drawing blood from her own lip; she knew it was a worthy sacrifice over screaming and letting everyone within a five-building radius know that she was having the time of her life over something like this. And even then, the metallic taste was lost in her fuzzy haze. Once more, the book was unnecessary, and instead she found herself daydreaming, this time bent over Mari’s knee while awaiting for her paddle to come across her exposed butt once again. She couldn’t feel it, but imagining it was good enough for her. Her walls squeezed tightly against her fingers as she plunged them as far as she could. There was no turning back; the licentious fantasies in Riko’s head were in control, and they were piloting her towards what she wanted most.

Her climax.

Riko felt her heart stuffed in her throat as she gave into her fingers, spraying them with her essence and dampening her panties in the process. Her body was wracked with pleasure, and if she weren’t careful, the pages of  _ Lily Maid Complex _ would have been compensated with her juices. As she came down, she pulled off her panties and threw them aside; the muffled thud of the wet garment against the ground and the scattering of pages as her doujin rolled off her bed were the last sounds she heard before falling asleep.

Riko was now not only a maid, but she had a maid complex.


	2. Riko's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko's first day of her new job ends up going downhill quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I'm not going to lie with this. This fic was supposed to be quite a bit shorter.
> 
> Actually, this fic was supposed to be Mari's birthday fic, but I got a bit too carried away. But in celebration of Mari's birthday, have the second chapter!

Riko made sure to shave her legs before working, just in case.

At 11:30 in the morning, Riko was where she should have been, at the doors of the Ohara mansion, waiting for Mari to let her in. After ringing the doorbell, and a bit of waiting, she arrived, completely overjoyed at how her maid looked. Yesterday’s dress was a sign of formality as opposed to an overall change of wardrobe; Riko could have sworn she was wearing what was once her training outfit.

“Hi, Riko-chan!”

“Good morning, Mari-sama.”

She still wasn’t used to the honorific spilling off her tongue, but she enjoyed how Mari was still adjusting to it, with her ecstatic cooing. Mari lurched forward, almost ready to squeeze Riko, but in an instant, she returned to standing upright; it was difficult seeing Riko as anything less than an equal, even if she was there to serve her.

“Come in!”

She kicked off her shoes and slipped on the pair she was provided yesterday. She looked around the expanses of the lobby, observing that there really wasn’t much that needed cleaning. The Oharas were a small family considering their wealth, and if anything the most she’d need to do was dust all over the rooms which weren’t used. It was either dusting, or kissing Mari’s ass until she wanted Riko on her knees, shifting from figurative to literal.

Riko prayed that if she ever had to do that, then Mari would have prepared herself with a bit of cleaning.

“What must I do, Mari-sama?”

“Hm?” Mari raised an eyebrow in questioning. Riko flushed.

“As your maid, I am bound to your word,” she replied, taking a quote straight from the first pages of her doujin. “What should I do to make you happy, Mari-sama?”

As Mari tapped her pursed lips, Riko rolled her eyes; she knew that Mari wasn’t in exact need for a maid, but there was just  _ something _ about how she was acting. It was almost as if she was just there to stand around and look pretty. She knew that there were chefs who did all the cooking, and if there were any issues with things like the pools or stables, there would be mechanics or veterinarians who would make sure everything was okay. With how empty Mari’s gaze was, too, Riko could only guess that Mari wanted her here so she could enjoy looking at her in that maid dress and she could throw away some of her boundless funds on her.

After what seemed like forever, Riko saw a glimmer in Mari’s eye, and she knew that she had something to do.

“Yes, Mari-sama?”

After a few seconds, the glimmer in her eye was gone. “I forgot, sorry.”

Riko almost snapped, but she did fall to her knees, grasping onto Mari’s waistband. “Mari-sama, I am here to serve you, and I wish not to waste your money.” Riko was confused on how anyone could speak like those people in doujins when she repeated those words. “I beg of you, there must be something for me that you want me to do!”

If this were her doujin, her requests would have ended up with her face being pressed up against Mari’s crotch after a bit of stripping, but even someone as chaotically lewd as Mari had a bit more decency than the average doujin character.

...Right?

“There might be a few things in my room that you can dust off.”

Riko’s eyes shrank. For Mari to give her an actual command felt off. This was the same Mari who, out of the blue, fondled her and talked about her being a  _ bad _ maid. It must have been the same confusion Dia had when she learned that this blonde harbinger of chaos was the chairwoman of Uranohoshi. Riko stood up and brushed off her leggings of anything she could have collected on the floor.

There wasn’t anything noticeable, and she sighed in relief; that might have been her next place to clean if she wasn’t careful with how she begged. Mari ran off to her room, with Riko in tow; she had to be careful of how she ran, lest she fall over; half an inch of heel wasn’t something Riko wasn’t used to when walking, but trying to keep her balance while running was another story altogether. When Mari found her room in the maze of hallways that constructed her house, Riko couldn’t help but accidentally running into her, which immediately led to a frenzy of apologies.

She made a mistake, she did something only a bad maid would do, and in apologizing so profusely, she could only hope that Mari understood that it was bad and she should be punished for it. Her apologies, though, were not enough; neither was just accidentally bumping into Mari enough to get any big reaction from her.

“It’s okay, Riko-chan! I can’t fault you for being a little clumsy in those shoes.”

Mari opened the door to her room, and Riko looked around. There was nothing unordinary about the room except for its size. A queen bed, complete with canopy, stood as the centerpiece for the room, planted up against the center of one wall. Her desk was overflowing with a bunch of different papers and computer parts, with monitors displaying clean pictures of various places she had been since starting college. A large bookshelf was packed to the brim in another corner, with each of the spines seemingly covered in dust from longtime negligence.

“I want you to dust off the bookshelf.”

Riko nodded and headed to the bookshelf, huffing under her breath about how this was supposed to be her first maidly duty. It was disappointing, but she didn’t want to disappoint Mari, who was busily pulling out a small hand towel. She didn’t know it was coming until she heard Mari screaming, “catch!”, behind her and at that point it was too late; the rag hit her back and fell to the floor. Riko picked it up and after a few shakes, started wiping down the dust off the bookshelf.

The top rows of books were no hassle, with her heels giving her just enough boost to reach where she normally wouldn’t. However, as she descended, she bent with her back, and not her knees. It was part of her ploy, to look as cute and as much of a maid as her doujins taught her to, and for a few rows of bookshelf, she was moderately successful, if not struggling with her balance. Her heels severely diminished her balance already, and to be leaning like that only worsened things until she tipped over, with her face on the ground and her ass, whether she wanted it or not, pointed directly at a cheering Mari.

“Ooh!  _ Pretty panties _ !”

With Mari’s words, Riko now understood why she would include themed lingerie in her outfit; that white-laced black cotton wasn’t being hidden by anything other than a skirt too short, and Mari just received a fantastic view of her panties. Riko flushed, reaching for her skirt to try to pull it down just enough to cover herself, but of course Mari ensured that the skirt was small enough for that simply not to work. Riko stood back up, flushed pink; she nervously glanced between the bookshelf and Mari cheering her on from the bed.

She couldn’t give up. Tripping and providing a panty shot was for  _ bad _ maids. Giving up on chores was for bad maids. Riko could see the line she wanted to distance herself from, and in doing so, she squatted down to the bottom of the bookshelf, wiping off whatever dust was left on the books.

_ Wait a minute. What kind of things does Mari read? _

Riko squinted, reading the spines of the books that were in her shelves. She wasn’t surprised that most of the content was either about sports or about travel destinations, but there were a few books which made Riko raise her eyebrows.

Titles of books she knew.

The bottom shelf was completely polluted with kabedon works which Riko knew about, the all-too-familiar names causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. It grew worse as she read from right to left the titles, until she found one which made her pinch herself.

There was no way Mari also had a copy of  _ Lily Maid Complex. _ It would explain a lot about why Mari suddenly wanted a maid in her 19- (20?-)year-long life without having one. Riko stayed quiet; if Mari knew that she had a copy of that book, she’d be done for in all the best ways, but that wasn’t why she was here.

She wasn’t here to be paid to get fucked, or to do nothing. Riko was, as much as she wanted to be paid for that kind of thing by Mari, there with a purpose, to be a maid. If she were so blatant, she’d let Aqours--the reason they even met--down.

She tucked that title in the back of her mind, stewing with all those other licentious thoughts she tried not to show. After a few more sweeps of her cloth, Riko was finished, with the bookshelf, and all the books upon it, dusted, their spines legible and the wood, in Mari’s own words, “ _ Shiny! _ ”

Riko scratched the back of her head and smiled. Well, at the very least, she didn’t fuck up tremendously.

“Is there anything else that you want me to do, Mari-sama?”

Mari pursed her lips and prodded at them once more, restarting her train of thought. Riko gave her time, mainly because she expected her to think of something for her to do in 10 minutes at least. However, her answer was almost instantaneous.

“I want you to do my laundry.”

“Wha--”

Riko’s question was interrupted by a shirt being flung straight at her face. She only needed one whiff to know that, yep, that was the shirt that Mari was wearing. It was a quick maneuver, and one where, when Riko pulled it off of her, she saw Mari grabbing a bathrobe from her wardrobe. Riko looked away, completely flushed; whatever alarm bells were ringing in her head, she swore Mari could hear. Even for someone like her, who greeted her best friends by groping them after not seeing them in years, couldn’t be  _ this _ brash about themselves. At least, that’s what Riko thought.

“I’m going to take a bath. Don’t think you can join me when you’re done, now.  _ Bye-bye _ !”

Riko fumed, squeezing her fist. She threw the shirt into the laundry bin, and before she could chase Mari in outrage, she was already on her way to the bathroom, which was the opposite direction entirely from the laundry room. It took every bit of resolve in Riko’s body for her to head towards the laundry room, so that she could actually wash her clothes.

Her attention was drawn away from how absurd Mari was acting and to the idea that she finally would do some work as a maid. For once, she could disregard the fantasies that filled her mind about whom she worked for, and all of that stuff that her doujin talked about, about being the lewdest maid she could be. She needed to take her mind off it, lest she decided to start finding pleasure in her fingers, or better yet…

...a washing machine?

_ Why on Earth would Mari want me to clean her clothes if she has a  _ washing machine _!? _

Riko pondered for a moment, staring at the machinery in the laundry room. At the very least, it would make her job much easier. And thankfully, all of the stuff that was in the bin was streetwear, so it wasn’t like there was going to be anything difficult about shoveling in clothes. It was going to be a cinch. Handful by handful, Riko scooped up shirts and pants before throwing them into the machine, until she felt something warm, hot, and slightly wet rubbing up against her hand.

Riko froze; she immediately thought that she rubbed up against a slug, which would create another issue for her, as a maid. However, the situation was, in her ever-dwindling feigned innocence, enough to shatter it irreversibly.

Lifting her hand from the wet thing, Riko’s eyes widened as a pair of purple panties came into view, with a dark spot across it.

_ And they were still wet, somehow. _

Riko’s mind immediately created images of what Mari must have been doing before she got here to ruin those panties, and she shuddered. She shook her head, trying to get those nagging thoughts once more out of her head. She grabbed the garment, and bunched it up. She wished she had the resolve to throw it into the machine with everything else, but it beckoned her. It wanted to be brought up to Riko’s nose, and for her to get a good  _ whiff _ of what Mari smelled like.

Riko did a double-take and, glad that there wasn’t anyone around, succumbed to her desires by smelling Mari’s used panties. The scent hit her hard, and after two huffs, she felt tears welling up.

She pulled away and, realizing that she was sniffing Mari’s panties, she chucked them into the washing machine before shoveling more into it, trying to hide what she smelled. The clothes all smelled of Mari and light perfume, with each garment growing more difficult to toss. When the bin was empty, and the machine was full, Riko scanned the room for detergent, put some in, and turned the washing machine in, and now she had to wait…

...for an hour, before putting those clothes into the dryer.

No wonder why Mari said she couldn’t join. Yet again, what else was there for her to do? Was she just supposed to wait until the laundry was finished, or was she supposed to ask Mari what else she wanted?

Riko needed to think for one second about seeing Mari in the bathtub, completely naked, for her to figure out her decision: she was going to ask if there was anything to do.

Riko was pleasantly surprised that she somehow found the layout of the house familiar. She had been there, bar her orientation, at the very most three times, and in spite of the comically-large mansion’s confusing layout, three times were enough for her to know her way around. Soon enough, she found herself at the threshold of the bathroom, and she gave a shy knock.

“Mari-sama?”

Riko pressed her ear to the door, and she heard humming. It was definitely Mari’s voice; even while humming to herself, it still retained that tone from when she sang on-stage. Another knock, but slightly louder, ended that humming, and Riko asked again, only to hear Mari’s response.

“The door’s unlocked, Riko-chan…”

“Mari-sama!”

“How does my laundry look, Riko-chan?”

“It’s in the washing machine, Mari-sama. Is there anything else that you want me to do while I wait for it?”

“Hmm… do you want to join me?”

Riko panicked; thankfully that door blocked Mari’s gaze from seeing just how red her face became from that question, but her raised voice, basically yelling, gave her composure away. “That’s unprofessional!”

Her response got a kick out of Mari, and Riko overheard her laughing. “ _ It’s joke _ , Riko-chan!” Much like the rest of her  _ it’s joke _ jokes, only Mari was laughing at it. After a few seconds, her laughter died down, and she gave an answer which Riko was more happy to hear.

“I left my shampoo in my room. Could you get it for me,  _ please _ ?”

Never mind that Mari left her shampoo in her room; it was a request, and she was bound to serving. 

“Understood, Mari-sama.”

She walked off to Mari’s room and, after a bit of searching on her desk, she found the bottle. Once again, she didn’t really question why Mari’s shampoo was on her desk; she just assumed that it was one of those oddities of the mega-rich. She returned with it, and knocked on the bathroom door once more.

“I found it!”

The loud slosh of water from the other side of the door was definitely Mari leaving the bath. Riko nervously shuffled her feet against the floor quietly enough to hear the loud, wet slaps of feet against bath tile.

“I’m coming, Riko-chan!”

“Make sure you put on your b--”

Mari opened the door, and Riko looked at her. She had no choice but to stare into her eyes; looking below would have torn apart every single shred of decency left in her. Mari was acting quick and punctual, which would have been nice except for the fact that she was completely naked, her body glistening with bathwater. 

“--ath robe, Mari-chan.”

It took everything not to stare at those voluptuous breasts or the pinch of her waist. Mari's form was formidable, almost imposing with how curvaceous she was; Mari, despite this, wasn't really someone whom Riko could consider fat. She was alluring, just as alluring as many of those characters in her books.

Just as alluring as the woman from _Lily Maid Complex_.

Riko almost recoiled as Mari reached out for her shampoo, fearing that her naked body would rub up against her. It wasn’t like she wasn’t used to group bathing, but there was just something  _ off _ about this; it was  _ wrong _ . This was Mari’s private bathroom, in her house, and in that sanctity of privacy, Riko was exposed to Mari’s most private regions.

“ _ Thank you _ , Riko-chan!”

Mari turned around, leaving the least decent place for her to stare being her ass. Riko couldn’t help but steal a glimpse when Mari wasn’t looking. With the door shut, Riko realized: since she was done with her task, she was stuck doing nothing, again. Riko knocked again, but Mari’s humming drowned out her knocking. If anything, Mari thought that the knocking was just percussives accenting her tune. With a defeated sigh, Riko left the bathroom area, and headed back to the laundry room, where she would have to wait for…

...50 minutes.

"…"

Riko overshot the laundry room and towards a small living room. It was one which Mari didn’t talk much about, but the room was adorned with different vases and various glass appliances, each of them more expensive-looking than the last. Even the half wall dividing the hallway from the room stood a fancy glass vase, one which Riko stared at with awe. It was somehow more captivating than anything else she saw in the house, and she stepped closer, wishing she could see it just a bit more clearly.

That would have been the case, if Riko didn’t trip over herself and hit the half wall.

The vase bounced off of the half wall and landed on the ground, three feet below, where it shattered into hundreds of glass shards. Riko’s eyes widened in fear. She had no idea how much that heirloom costed, or even if it was an heirloom, but the sight of a broken vase on the floor was too much for her to handle. She screamed, a reflex move which she soon regretted, because it was enough to get Mari out of her bathroom and running down the hallway.

Big mistake.

It was the first time since she started working that Riko saw Mari frowning. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and she was busily tapping her foot. Her stance alone demanded that Riko tell her what was going on, and as her gaze was kept on her, Riko could feel holes burning into her head. She collapsed, hugging Mari’s knees, and started begging for mercy.

“I’m sorry, Mari-sama! It was an accident! I wanted to look at the vase but I tripped and I broke it! Please forgive me, Mari-sama! I’ll do anything to keep my job!”

Mari gave her the mercy of not firing her on the spot; rather, another punishment idea seemed to cross her mind. “You’ll do  _ anything _ , Riko-chan?”

“Anything, Mari-sama!”

Mari giggled, and she rested a hand against Riko’s jawline to calm her down. She slowly rose her gaze such that she could look down at her and lock eyes.

“Then I want you to come in tomorrow at 1:30 in the afternoon, such that we can discuss your punishment.”

Riko stood up and bowed, ever grateful that she didn’t lose her job. But she wasn’t out of the woods yet. Slowly, Mari approached her, each step growing closer to violating her personal space. Whenever Riko felt too uncomfortable with it, she stepped backward, hoping that Mari would stop walking. She didn’t; Mari kept moving forward, and Riko kept moving back, until she couldn’t anymore. She wanted to keep moving, but even when her back smashed against a wall, Mari kept pushing forward. Mari stopped only when she was, too, pressed against the wall, with one of her legs in between Riko’s.

“I’ll make sure you’re punished accordingly, Riko-chan,” Mari huffed. She pinned Riko’s shoulders against the wall and slowly slid her leg between Riko’s, grinding it against her crotch. This was the bad maid’s punishment: to have this memory simmer in her mind for the rest of the night. Mari was pressed up against her, leaving her unable to move, and she was grinding her leg against Riko’s crotch. Riko whined, and only then did Mari pull her leg away.

Riko wanted to ask why she stopped, but her question was a lump in her throat; she wanted to ask why she started that, too.

“Maybe you’ll be more disciplined after a long punishment session, Riko-chan.”

It was just like the grope from yesterday; it filled her mind with the worst kinds of images she could think of, lewd ones which felt ripped straight out of her doujin. Knowing how Mari looked underneath that bathrobe only made things worse for her imagination.

“Tell me what I need to do for my punishment, Mari-sama.”

Mari pursed her lips together before leaning in, whispering into Riko’s ear. Her breath was enough to leave her shuddering, and what she said made her a mess: “I want you to wear your uniform, but instead of the dress, I want you to wear a trench coat, which you will take off the moment you come in here, and then I want you to come to my room so the punishment can begin.”

Her voice was low and without the accent, making her sound even more serious about her punishment. Riko’s fuzzy mind was short-circuiting, even as Mari pulled away. What was even more terrifying to her was how Mari immediately returned to her chipper self.

“ _ Okay _ , Riko-chan?"  


“U-understood, Mari-sama.”

* * *

 

After a rather sleepless night, Riko woke up and rubbed her eyes. The sun shone brightly, lighting her entire room. She murmured; she didn’t want to be up, considering she slept for what felt like three hours. She grabbed her phone and checked the time.

11:00 AM

She couldn’t get any more sleep; if she did, she would be late. She pushed herself out of bed and looked at her phone again, seeing that there was a message from Mari, complete with a picture. Frustratedly, she opened it.

The picture was of two of Mari’s fingers pressed against her slightly-parted lips, that same red color from orientation. Riko squinted, noticing that Mari’s fingers were damp with  _ something _ . It looked almost as if Mari was about to lick her fingers clean, and Riko’s eyes widened, realizing exactly what Mari’s fingers were covered with. The description of the picture confirmed Riko’s suspicions:  _ I can’t wait to see you for your punishment, Riko-chan…  _

She wasn’t getting out of this punishment; at least, she wasn’t getting out of it with a paycheck. To hell with it: she wasn’t going to get out of being punished as a maid; the stained pages of  _ Lily Maid Complex _ would have been for naught if she didn’t. All that smutty nonsense that Mari did to her was finally going to be done, all that sexual tension resolved, and as much as Mari soured it with the title of a  _ punishment _ , Riko was excited for what she expected to be her favorite day on the job thus far.

She threw on her outfit as quickly as she could, making sure that everything was comfortable. And, as per Mari’s request, she left the outerwear behind and instead slipped on a trench coat conveniently under her stack of maid outfits. 

Because Mari, Riko didn’t question it. She held her trench coat snugly shut, not wanting to flash any of the people on her commute. She even planned a roundabout route which included less populated buses, just to make sure that fewer people saw her in only a trench coat.

She didn’t care that nobody was able to peer through it and see what was underneath, especially with how handsy she was acting about it.

Before she left her apartment, Riko knew that her normal, demure look wouldn’t be good enough to give Mari what she wanted. There had to be more to it, to make herself look like she was actually a  _ maid _ Mari would actually want. She grabbed her makeup kit and ran off into the bathroom, quickly closing it before standing in front of a mirror.

Foundation was first. She had one which she used only for dates, and it was just a few tints lighter than her natural skin tone, and she knew that, even if she hadn’t gone on many dates in her college life (and none that would warrant the use of foundation), it would be appropriate now. She smeared it on, quickly giving her face and neck a light coating which made her look like a red-haired china doll. Eyeliner was next, quickly applied to make her eyes seem slightly larger. Riko pondered for a bit about whether mascara would be good or not--if she knew what was going to happen, eyeshadow was definitely out of the equation--to help make her eyes pop out a bit more, but she didn’t, lest they were longer than Mari’s.

For the final bit, she pulled out an unused tube of lipstick. If Mari was going to use this to her advantage, then so was she. She pursed her lips and slowly applied it, making sure to cover as much of her lips as she could. Intermittent lip-smacking to even out her lacquer filled the bathroom, interrupted by finishing touches to her lipstick. She wasn’t done until her lips all equally shone that brilliant near-blood red.

Now that she looked like a china doll in a trench coat, it was time for her to leave.

As she left her apartment, she gave a quick farewell to her mother, making sure that she didn’t see what she was wearing. Explaining that this getup was for her job would be too difficult to fully explain, and the context would have probably sent her into a fuming rage against the entire Ohara bloodline.

“Take care.” Her mom didn’t give a passing glance; Riko considered that dumb luck.

The moment she left her place, Riko started running, just as quickly as she did back when she was coming home for the first time this summer. Her steps, however, were not ones that were filled with joy; she was running so that she could be as hidden as a running patch of black could be in the near-noon sun. She beelined for her bus stop, not caring about how hot it felt underneath her trench coat nor the curious glances that followed her towards her destination. She was giving it her all, performing a sprint that even Kanan would have been proud to see.

And when she reached her destination, she slowed to a halt, panting heavily. The sun was beating down on her, almost daring her to take off that trench coat. She kept it tight, and she actually squeezed tighter. Doing this for Mari was (as much as she loved the idea) embarrassing enough.

She still wanted to show her face around this town.

Riko furiously tapped her foot in waiting for that bus to arrive. It couldn’t come soon enough. The quicker it came, the quicker she’d be at Mari’s, and the faster she’d be able to throw off this godforsaken heat trap she called a trench coat. That, and the bus’ air conditioning would be nice to feel. At the very least, there wasn’t a bunch of people conglomerating at this stop; she was used to Tokyo-style transportation, where this kind of tomfoolery would be punished by whomever was near her--or rather, crammed right next to her. And when she saw that the bus, which didn’t take too long to arrive (even by a trench coat-clad Riko’s standards), was ready to pick up its next wave of passengers, she ran in and sat in the back.

She was glad that for once, there was a bus in Japan in which she could sit wherever she wanted. Riko blessed the small size of Uchiura as the bus huffed its way across town and towards the port which would then take her to Mari’s place.

Riko’s heart was beating inside of her chest loudly enough that she could swear the driver heard it. It was the feel of going up the initial hill of a roller coaster too scary for her: somehow, she found herself in a place she didn’t want to be in, and the only thing she could do it sit there and fidget, hoping that what wasn’t going to happen next was what was going to happen next. Except with Mari, that roller coaster was completely in the dark, and there was no way to understand what the layout was beforehand. The photos she gave weren’t enough, and her flirts weren’t enough, either.

And yet, like a roller coaster, there was that eerie pang inside her gut that she was, somehow, going to enjoy her suffering.

The bus huffed to a stop, and the doors opened at Riko’s destination, a small port with a large boat on it. Hopping on that boat, she took off for the second leg of her voyage, where everything was even worse for her.

At the very least, her suffering was short: it took two minutes for her to get there, but it felt like two hundred had passed. She was at the Ohara mansion, no matter how soon or how late she was. If she were early, then she hoped that she could get this punishment out of the way. Riko approached the door, which felt five times larger than it usually did, and knocked.

She kept knocking.

She even rang the doorbell a few times.

And there was nothing.

“Mari-chan?” Riko called out as she kicked off her shoes. She reached for the doorknob, and she  _ squeezed _ it, and she slowly twisted, and twisted, and  _ twisted _ …

...it was unlocked?

Her phone buzzed, and she pulled it out. She should have checked it a moment earlier. It was another photo message, and even though the picture didn’t show much (it was just a splotch of purple with part of a slightly darker shape), the caption read:

_ Sorry, Riko-chan! It’s unlocked. Hopefully you’re not wearing that trench coat when you come into my room! ;) _

Every single lewd delusion Riko had, from their phone call to the picture Mari first sent (and perhaps even the second one, too) was confirmed with that winking face at the end of her message. Mari was just as thirsty for her as she was, and considering that she was her maid, things were going to be ugly.

Scratch that. Riko wasn’t going to be Mari’s maid today. 

Mari was going to be her  _ mistress _ .


	3. The First Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko is tasked with her first assignment from Mari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back by absolutely no demand!
> 
> tbh tho i really wanted to continue writing for this and i did have part of this chapter written out already so uh enjoy

Riko stepped inside the mansion and closed the door behind her. She slipped on her shoes and threw off her trench coat. Mari was as explicit as she needed to be with her demands, and Riko, whether Mari was trying to make it so or not, was completely suckered in, with all of what she did leaving her wanting to continue moving forward, and shrinking the distance between her and Mari.

In spite of how much Riko wanted it, she was still tentative; she wasn’t sure what would come of someone like Mari being able to give punishments as if they were penny candy to rich kids. Mari was the kind of woman who would yield to absolutely nobody, and whatever person was lucky enough to put her in a more mellow state of mind could wear the pants in the relationship with her. As far as Riko knew, Kanan was the only person who could be able to wear those pants.

As for herself, she wouldn’t wear the pants in the relationship, or even a skirt, for that matter. She would wear the collar, and that collar would be, as embarrassing as it was to say, worn with pride.

It took everything for her to approach Mari’s bedroom door, and as she grabbed that doorknob, she felt her stomach tying into a knot. It felt wrong knowing what was behind that door, that for all intents and purposes today she was going to be a sex slave in maid-like lingerie suited for Mari’s tastes. And the doorknob she clenched was the only thing separating her from her duty. It was too surreal. As a last ditch, she yelled through the door.

“Do I have to do this, Mari-sama? I feel really embarrassed...”

After a few moments of thought, she heard a response through the door. “I thought it would be fun, Riko-chan!”

“Are you going to do, well, what I think you’re going to do to me?”

“Only if you want to be my slave for the day, Riko-chan. If you don’t, I promise I’ll stop teasing you so much.”

Riko had to take a few minutes to collect her thoughts. It was now or never; to release the catharsis that boiled through her body ever since she picked up this job, or to release all the tension at home. She thought of Mari, what, with her eccentricities, and her desire to always be teasing her at any moment, and how big of a flirt she was…

...not to mention how she seemed so caring about it at first.

“Riko-chan?”

There was legitimate concern in Mari’s voice, as if she realized that she might have overstepped her boundaries and put too much pressure on her. Mari thought that Riko was much more innocent than she was, and the demeanor she kept tried to hide what was inside. It was all a performance for Riko to give, to make sure that she wasn’t seen as strange. It was all an act, an act which prevented her from acting out her fantasies and making it known that she wanted what was behind that door just as much as Mari did.

There would be only regrets leaving now, and considering that Mari would be kind and understanding, she felt at ease.

“Okay, Mari-sama. I’m coming in.”

She didn’t care anymore. She spent long enough masturbating to this idea, and it was dangling in front of her, with that doorknob being the sole thing splitting her from a long session of whatever licentiousness Mari had to offer.

It’d be between the two of them, and she knew that holding it in would do nothing to help her out.

“Good afternoon, Mari-sama.”

The energy spent on her internal conflict left her spilling herself on the floor, her legs giving into the relief of being able to see her. She didn’t know if it was her body preparing for what was to come, but knowing that the woman who sat on that bed was to be her mistress filled her with anticipation. It was Mari, but her allure was just like how it was back on the day of orientation; her makeup was done as precisely as it was done back then, with the dark eyes and ruby red lips, and her dress was just as body-hugging as the other one, with the exception of reaching barely underneath the end of her butt.

If she were going to be a maid to anyone, she definitely would be Mari’s maid.

“As you saw from yesterday, I was a bad maid. Is there anything that I can do to prove that I am a good maid?”

Riko looked at the floor, almost scared to make eye contact. In spite of that, she could hear Mari cheering and laughing, fully enjoying the reign of control that she apparently had on Riko.

With those reins in hand, she wanted to test out her new pet.

“Come here, Riko-chan, to my feet. I might tell you what you should do to be a good girl for me…”

Riko almost stood up, but a pang seared through her; that was not the way she was supposed to approach Mari anymore. Her back tense, she slowly pushed an arm out, and she began crawling towards her. Her knees scuffled against the carpet while her gaze was fixated on the floor, and she only stopped as Mari’s heels started to fill her vision.

As she felt a hand petting her, Riko thought she could get used to this.

“What is your request, Mari-sama?”

Riko looked up, along the dark leggings which squeezed at her calves and up to her mid-thighs. Mari’s legs weren’t crossed, and underneath the dress was a pair of purple panties, stained with lust.

“Well, Riko-chan, I’ve been thinking about it for awhile now, and…” As Mari spoke, she slowly lifted the hem of her dress, readily fishing the leggings from off her legs. Riko watched with awe as more of that golden skin was revealed. Kicking off her heels, Mari peeled her leggings off fully, and she put them next to one another before flattening them. “...what I’d want from you is too naughty for a  _ good girl _ like you to see, no?”

Instinct kicked in. “Yes, I am a good girl.”

“Sit up.”

Riko did as she was told, bringing herself from her hands and knees to squatting, with her hands demurely curled up at her chest. She almost felt the incentive to start barking as if she were a dog, considering she was already in a begging stance.

Before she could, however, she felt something against her forehead. It lowered itself until it covered both of her eyes, and she felt it wrap around her head, with a nice bow tied at the back. 

Riko sniffed around and grabbed Mari’s legs, unsure of what to do. The blindness filled her with an almost panic, and with it, came soothing words from Mari, advising her to  _ calm down _ . Mari’s voice never sounded so tranquil to her ears, not even in the smoothest ballads she sang. It felt like a wave of bliss crashing against her.

“A good girl doesn’t panic.”

Then, it hit her; it was a scent familiar to her from somewhere; she didn’t know what it was, but it made her squat taller. Sniffing around, she eventually leaned in, pressing her face against something warm. Her hands followed suit, running up Mari’s legs until she felt her ass. Mari pushed her hips forward, leaving only the dress between Riko’s lips and Mari’s clit.

As for where her panties went, the sound of a wet smack against what sounded like a plastic bin filled the air; that garment was gone for the time being.

Mari brought her hands to the hem of her dress. As she slowly pulled it up, Riko could only imagine it as a curtain, slowly moving out of the way to provide what she wanted most. And she felt it slowly move upward, and  _ upward _ against those dry, lingering lips.

“A good girl gets to  _ eat me out _ .”

Right as the edge of her dress came into contact with her chin, Mari stopped. Riko lowered her head, and she felt the dress, too, moving downwards. She whined, so close to her first reward, mercilessly taken away from her. She almost had the taste of Mari’s cunt, that beautifully enticing taste, on her lips, and instead she was given the taste of cloth, sickeningly touching her lips as if she was on the receiving end of a sick joke. Riko pulled back from Mari’s dress and whimpered.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Have you been a good girl?”

Riko’s eyes widened, and even if Mari could see that, she could see that Riko grew even more alert. It was almost panic, her response, and her voice nearly cracked as she tried to speak again.

“I’ve been a good girl! I swear!”

“Stand up, then.”

Riko, the good girl that she was, stood up, eagerly pushing her chest out to try to make herself look more appealing. She was breathing heavily, wondering where Mari could possibly be. She couldn’t see her, but she could sense her, smell her,  _ feel _ her pressing against her. Slowly, she backed away, but much like yesterday, Mari approached her forward the same amount as Riko regressed backward. Her breathing grew heavier as she knew that eventually, her back would be against the wall, while she was blindfolded.

Once she was pressed against the wall, Mari giggled.

“I have you right where I want you…”

Mari rested her hands against Riko’s shoulders, and slowly drawled them down her arms; she delighted in how Riko shivered, with her shaky breath enticing her further. Fingertips grazing down her triceps, she grasped her wrists as quickly as she could. Mari pushed herself even closer, smothering Riko’s chest with her own, while lifting her arms and pinning her hands against the wall as well.

Riko squirmed underneath her new grasp, but each wiggle was absorbed by the wide hips pinning her to that wall. She swore that once more Mari could hear her heartbeat, if it weren’t obscured by her heavy whimpering. She didn’t know how much this was affecting Mari, but Mari panted in kind; she squirmed as her hot breath grazed her neck, deliciously tickling her.

“I have you now, Riko-chan…”

Mari’s face was buried in Riko’s neck, the heat of her lips smearing up against her throat. She indulged how Riko’s throat vibrated against her lips with her heavy breathing, and she grew addicted to it immediately. Rubbing and breathing soon turned into soft kisses, and heavy breathing turned into moans. All that each of the butterfly kisses Mari gave was a new ruby-red mark, soon covering up and down her throat.

She avoid sucking on the sides of her neck, wishing not to leave her a further blubbering mess that she already became.

“Mari-sama…”

At the base of her neck, Mari left her final kiss; instead of being another, fluttery kiss against her neck, she kissed hard. Making sure that she kept Riko against the wall, but still comfortable, she freed her hands and pressed her shoulders against the wall. She knew Riko wouldn’t push away; the blabbering told far too much.

“M-m-Mari-sa-a- _ ahh! _ -ma! More,  _ fuck! _ , please!!”

More she gave, suckling even harder. Her tongue pressed against her skin, and her lips rose and fell with her breathing--kissing her neck alone was leaving her panting as if she just ran a marathon. Even when she pulled back, with a loud  _ pop _ filling the air between them, Riko had to think about calming down her breathing.

And finally,  _ finally _ , Riko felt something digging into her crotch.

Mari dug her leg into Riko’s clothed core, cooing at the heat which she felt radiating onto her leg. A slow, deep rock from her hips pushed her core ever closer to Riko’s, and she felt her undulating against her. She slowly pulled back her leg from that warm friction, and the resulting whimper that followed expressed Riko’s disappointment.

She now had something she could use against her.

“Riko-chan, you do know that  _ I _ please you, and you don’t please yourself, right?”

Riko’s hips slowly stopped, and Mari slipped her leg between hers once more, running her leg across her crotch. Riko knew that if she started rolling her hips, Mari would pull her leg away, but it was no excuse for how slowly Mari drawled her leg against her core. The only way she could think to relieve the ever-mounting pleasure was through lewd moaning.

And even then, that catharsis was taken from her as Mari melded her lips against hers.

Riko spilled groans into Mari’s mouth, snuffed by her invading tongue. Mari kept swallowing them as if they were water, and she responded by pressing herself rougher into her. Even if she wanted to now, Riko couldn’t move her hips much more than a few millimeters. She felt Mari’s hips pressing against her own, and how hot Mari’s core was against her own.

Mari pulled away, dribble passing from their lips and falling onto her chest. Both were panting from the kiss, with Riko pushing herself forward as much as she could, trying to get another taste of Mari’s swollen, unreachable lips...

Hands slid down Riko’s body until they cupped her breasts, giving an eager squeeze to her bra-clad bosom. She squeaked as those fingers dug into her cups, as if Mari didn’t care that she couldn’t reach the strap behind her.

If she couldn’t grab it, then she would break it. All she needed was a bit more force.

The sound of plastic snapping filled Riko’s ears, and suddenly a cool breeze shot past her nipples. And as she heard Mari give out a little insincere  _ oops _ , she gulped.

“Ooh!  _ Pretty _ !”

Mari’s breath grazed the space between Riko’s breasts before she felt something warm slathering one of her nipples. The back of her head banged against the wall as she looked up, releasing a moan towards the ceiling. Her hands found purchase at the back of her head, digging her fingers into those copious locks for her to have  _ something _ to keep her grounded.

As her mouth slathered one of Riko’s breasts in red and saliva, Mari took the initiative to grab Riko’s other one, squeezing her flesh and letting her palm rub harshly against her nipple. Riko’s legs squirmed against Mari’s as she let out a moan which she didn’t have enough breath for. Fingers curled in Mari’s hair, and fists pressed against the back of her head, muting her lewd slurping.

She knew that Mari could feel just how hot she was between her legs. She felt how her panties clinged to her with each rub, and how she wanted to roll her hips forward just enough for her clit to take the brunt of each movement. She was growing ever more needy, and she was on the verge of begging for Mari to fill her with fingers. It didn’t matter; even one would do--

Mari’s hand withdrew from her breast, and the hand which busily pinned her to the wall by the shoulder slipped to her neck, collecting some of her saliva from her previous kissing onslaught. Her fingers lightly pressed into her neck, and her breathing rose. What was Mari even  _ doing _ to her? Was she  _ choking _ her?

“Riko-chan, do you have a word you want to say when you want me to stop? A  _ safe word _ ?”

Riko pondered, feeling the hand around her neck ease up a bit. Her breathing, for how horny she was, returned to something resembling normal.

“Maybe  _ red _ ?”

Mari already gave her opinion, hoping to shorten the amount of time she spent thinking. With not another option, or even any other ideas, Riko nodded, and agreed.

“ _ Red _ is good, Mari-sama. If I want you to stop, I will say  _ red _ .”

The concept calmed her down. She knew that in spite of whatever Mari did, she had an escape route. One syllable was all it took for Mari to cease, to give up what she was doing to her, and perhaps to give her a bit of relief in a much less intense way. It was a formality that showed that Mari gave a care about her, and that this wasn’t just the work of some sick blonde who wanted to play out some sort of fantasy. She read those books Riko read, and it was coming out in how she was talking, and how she gave that bit of freedom to her. Mari had all the control over her but, in the end, Riko had the brakes.

Riko silently chuckled at the thought. As if she’d use it.

“ _ Good. _ ”

Mari’s fingertips felt like they were on fire as she pressed them into Riko’s collarbone, a decent starting place for her escapades. With each little motion, she reveled in how Riko pressed herself into her, pushing forward at every opportunity even with her shoulders pinned against the wall. Her fingers kept trailing, and Riko’s body kept following, pushing her bust out to pronounce herself just that much more when Mari’s fingers danced down her cleavage, down to her swirling, rolling hips and eventually to her thighs, where Riko gave absolutely no regard when opening them.

Riko let out a shudder as she opened her legs, finally letting the cooler air of the room graze her pussy. She quivered, the thrill of their escapades accentuated by how she could only feel the digits slowly closing in on her. They both knew that her core was Mari’s fingers’ prey, with Riko only wishing that before Mari’s feast she wouldn’t play with her food. Well, she hoped Mari wouldn’t play with her food  _ anymore _ ; her hips rolled wantonly in whichever direction her fingers trailed, not caring about the pressure against her or the use of fingernails. Whatever Mari wanted, Riko was bound to take, and that was how she wanted it.

The instant that Mari tapped her folds, Riko’s knees buckled, trying to push herself into that teasing hand. Alas, Mari expected it, and even as Riko fell, she could feel her hand pulling away. It was a taunt to her cunt, where the tap lingered as an aching sensation which slowly spread throughout her body. She didn’t know where the hand was, and the only proof that Mari was even around was the hand around her neck squeezing just a bit tighter. Riko’s breath hitched again, her eyes widening underneath the blindfold.

“Sorry, Mari-sama!” Riko squeaked.

Her apology was responded to with a solitary finger pressing into the area which Mari tapped, hoping to massage the aching area. Riko bit her lip trying not to give any form of reaction; she knew that Mari could pull away at any moment, and she wished that she could savor every moment of her contact. Once more Mari tested her, pressing her finger into her with just a bit more pressure every few seconds. As the pressure grew unbearable, just before Riko was able to cry out, Mari let out a giggle.

“How’s my little maid liking her treatment?”

Riko released her lip and tried to speak, but instead of letting out anything she could understand, she let out a guttural moan; definitely, she was showing over telling her adoration of Mari’s treatment. She couldn’t help herself; she was  _ burning _ with lust, with every touch Mari providing another log in the fire between her legs. She was wet beyond measure, glad that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath so that she wasn’t staining anything.

And as Mari pulled Riko’s lower lips apart, she was able to see that wetness manifest itself, dripping out from her sodden folds and finding refuge all over her inner thighs. She could feel her fluids dripping out of her and falling to her thighs, with whatever failed to hit any marks landing on the floor. As the puddle accumulated underneath her, her legs started to quiver again. This was embarrassing; it felt like she was wetting herself in front of Mari, her boss--her  _ mistress _ \--and all she could do was silently wait for a response.

Mari’s response was much less that of wanting Riko to humiliate herself and much more self-absorbed, her fingers tapping at her entrance. With each prod, Riko tried to lower herself, desperate for her to finally breach her folds and just simply  _ fuck her already _ , but every attempt ended with Mari pulling her fingers away. The time she decided to keep her hips still, Mari’s fingers dexterously drummed at her entrance with a callous disregard as to how Riko was able to be upright through how much her thighs quivered.

Under the blindfold, Riko was giving Mari a tear-filled glance, almost as if she was ready to ask what the hell she wanted from her. She was hoping that she could pierce through it and tell Mari to get on with it, considering how difficult it was for her to enunciate anything.

“ _ Do you like? _ ”

Naturally, Mari’s question was in full, proper, accented English. It was too teasing, but Mari could have been asking her in Italian or Japanese or even Swedish and she’d understand what she was saying. What Mari wanted was a response, and a response Mari was going to get.

“...yes…”

“What was that?” Mari asked, her fingers ceasing their drumming and pushing into her entrance, providing just enough pressure to start breaching into her pussy.

“ _ Do you love!?” _

Mari was louder this time, making sure that she could be heard above any clouding of thoughts Riko had going on from all the lust.

“...I love this…”

Taking Riko’s words as her cue, Mari dug her digits inside of her, beginning a rather relentless onslaught by her fingers. It took Riko by surprise, considering how methodical Mari’s teasing was that she would immediately shift to sixth gear and plow her pussy senseless with two fingers. Not that she minded; she immediately grew accustomed to the digits inside of her, trying her best for her hips to keep up with her hand. She didn’t care about how she was able to stay upright, or how she was occasionally smacking the wall behind her with her butt with her thrusts; she was getting filled to some extent and that’s what mattered to her most.

Mari’s fingers dug into Riko’s neck a bit more; Riko had forgotten about the stronghold Mari had on her neck whilst worrying so much about how hard she was going to be fucked by her fingers. Her breathing hitched at the feeling at her throat being artificially tightened, but she felt just how  _ big _ those fingers felt inside of her--she didn’t realize that being choked made her pussy squeeze tightly around her. A weak moan leaked out of her lips before a deep inhale, trying to get as much air as she could despite Mari’s desire for her not to.

Riko stopped trying to breathe as Mari slathered her lips with her own, commencing a sloppy, fully-passionate kiss. The taste of Riko’s sweat combined with Mari’s own saliva was blindingly captivating. She didn’t even bother to progress it to a tongue kiss--Mari would have to be the one to push into her lips as she did with her fingers inside her. She did, her tongue immediately finding purchase in her mouth and tangling itself with Riko’s tongue. She let out small, heated pants into Mari’s mouth, which she responded to with hearty coos and giggles. She was overpowering her with her tongue in the same way that she was overpowering her with her fingers and with her hand around her neck.

Riko was overpowered. She knew that much. It was probably all she needed to know: she was sandwiched between a wall and Mari, with barely any room now to press away. Mari had moved forward just enough to press her into the wall; it didn’t matter if her legs had failed with how tightly pressed she was. Her lips were overpowered by tongue, her neck by her hand, her chest by her breasts, her hips by her hips, and her pussy by her fingers.

And now, her clit with her thumb.

Riko’s eyes rolled into the back of her head the moment she felt Mari’s thumb toggling her clit, her body convulsing against the curvature of her hand. Her entire body seemed to belong to Mari, a console for her most licentious desires ever since she put on the maid costume for the first time, and with her clitoris’ assault she knew that the process was complete. Riko didn’t--couldn’t, considering that Mari’s tongue was busily overpowering every move that Riko’s tongue could possibly make--remark with anything other than moans of increasing volume, her hands quickly grasping onto Mari’s shoulders as her last resort for support. Any more of this would have left her cumming like never before, and Mari hadn’t even used a single toy on her pussy. Mari felt like pure sex touching her, and she seemed to be hell-bent on making her feel as horny as possible.

Mari could pull out now and she would have came a few moments later, but she provided Riko one final parting gift before she headed towards her peak: her fingernails scraped at her inner walls downward, a sensation which would have been unbearable if it weren’t for her softness and her scraping the surface of Riko’s g-spot.

Riko lacked words; her thoughtstream lacked them anyway at this point. All that she could think of was how good she felt and how Mari was a good mistress and how she was cumming and how her pussy felt and how Mari’s fingers felt so good inside of her and how she was so wet and she was cumming right now cumming squirting and everything.

Riko’s knuckles grew white as she squeezed on Mari’s shoulders as she rode out her orgasm, all of her breath being taken out of her in one long, loud moan which reverberated throughout both Mari and herself--not that she could feel anything but her pussy exploding and spraying Mari’s hand with a substantial amount of her juices. What surprised her slightly was how Mari was helping her through her orgasm, letting loose of her neck so that she could breathe when she needed air the most and making sure that she wouldn’t fall to the floor with her peak subsiding.

The next thing Riko could remember was Mari softly rubbing at her folds as she lowered her to the floor, and the blindfold being removed. Riko winced at the sudden brightness, but what she saw made her smile. Mari was happy, her smile wide and bright and her eyes glistening with joy. Whether it was because she was a good girl, or for whatever was coming next, Riko didn’t know nor did she care.

Mari pointed down, and Riko’s gaze followed.

_ I did that? _

Riko’s eyes widened as she looked at the splotch on the floor, ostensibly from her juices. It had already stained the carpet, and covered an area about the size of her head, if not slightly bigger. Riko flushed redder if she could, choking on words as she sat there, almost disgusted with herself about how she dirtied the area she was supposed to clean. Not even a week had passed and already she was being much less a clumsy maid and much more something that Mari used for her own devious devices.

Riko would have called her out on it if Mari didn’t give her a shammy to help her clean the carpet. Grabbing the chamois, she sighed and placed it on the carpet, pounding it out as if she was some informercialist on those weird foreign television channels she sometimes watched while in college. She paid attention to her task, not noticing the sounds of squeaking bed springs or Mari letting out a dramatic huff of breath as she fell onto her bed.  _ I’m her maid; she can just laze about _ , Riko thought. After a sigh and a few more pounds, Riko lifted the chamois from the stain and she thanked herself that the carpet was indistinguishable from the rest of it. There might still be a bit of her scent on it, but that didn’t matter to her: it was a memo she could leave her with.

“Riko-chan!” Mari excitedly called from the bed.

“Yes, Mari-sama?” Riko stood up as she heard her being called. Not even the sexually-charged nature of their encounter had prepared her for what she saw. Mari’s dress was gone, and the only article (articles?) of clothing that she wore was a pair of purple pasties which didn’t even cover her areolae all the way. Riko’s mouth watered, hungry for the sight of Mari’s practically-naked body. Even if there wasn’t the unwritten rule of her being submissive, Riko knew that if she got any closer to her, she would be just as handsy and worshiping of her body as Mari was to Kanan back in high school, affectionately groping whatever she could get her hands on.

Thankfully, it wasn’t a wet dream.

“ _ Come here, _ ” she crooned in English.

Mari’s words racked through Riko’s body and she didn’t even know how she was on her bed suddenly; it felt more like magnetic attraction and lust controlling her more than anything else. She sat near Mari’s legs, her eyes drinking up her hairlessness, the musculature of her calves against the thickness of her thighs, how soft and supple she probably felt in her hands and how sweet she would taste against her lips. Her hunger was excruciating and her heart was visibly palpitating, trying to break free from her left breast. Riko choked out her next words, almost trying to figure out how she should address a superior in such a lascivious manner.

“May I touch you, Mari-sama?”

“ _ Of course! _ ” Riko recoiled at the loud, sudden burst of English, but immediately after it registered, she smiled and lowered her face, her hands busily fondling Mari’s calves. They were as smooth and supple as she expected, frictionlessly scraping up and down her calves with a firm grasp. She was envious; she felt small next to her despite her modest sizes, and how she was able to feel like this, like how a model looked, compounded the feeling. No signs of knots, no scars, no imperfections: Mari felt like a piece of art in her hands, and with any arrhythmic squeezes she would have her creating music as well.

Riko straddled Mari’s ankles, moving her appreciation upward to her thighs. Mari made sure to keep her legs closed throughout all of her massaging, but Riko was still able to have a peek of her pussy, as smooth and hairless as her legs and her clit peeking out prominently. Mari was definitely getting off to this, but Riko knew not to touch the bead of nerves asking to be touched; it was definitely punishment to touch that area without permission, especially without further proper worship of her body. Regardless, Riko leaned into her, her lips coming close to her mid-thighs. Her hands rubbed and squeezed at the backs of her thighs, feeling their softness. She took in a deep breath, almost intoxicated by Mari’s scent.

“May I kiss you, Mari-sama?”

“ _ Of course! _ ”

With that, Riko’s hands lavished the backs of her thighs the same way that her lips lavished the front. The taste of Mari’s sweat was intoxicating against her flesh, and her lips burned with every kiss she made. She burned in the best of ways; she felt hot and welcoming and there wasn’t a single thing which made kissing her difficult. Her lips glided up and down, from leg to leg, planting small marks of lip gloss all across her legs and small trails of saliva as residue from her appreciation. 

As Riko’s lips and hands traveled upward, she met up with an obstacle which seemed to just appear: Mari’s hand covered her own crotch. Kissing her hand did nothing to move it. Neither did fondling it or licking at her fingertips. Mari’s hand was unwavering and wasn’t going to move from her crotch at any moment. Riko whined and looked up to her mistress, eyes curious and worried as to why she was covering herself.

“Nuh-uh, Riko-chan!  _ Kiss me all o-” _

Riko didn’t care if she was breaching her contract by taking the reins for any moment, but all Riko needed to hear was Mari telling her to kiss her. Mari once more took great pleasure in dominating all the space between their mouths and Riko’s mouth itself, pinning her tongue against the corners of her mouth. Riko whined, her hands running up and down Mari’s sides as she waited for Mari’s hand to move away from her crotch. It still wasn’t working. She wasn’t kissing her all over, and that hand, that one goddamned hand that divided her from eating Mari out, stayed.

Riko forcefully pulled away: her hungry operation wasn’t going to be doing anything if she wasn’t kissing her all over. The only areas she had kissed was her legs and lips: there was an entire torso for her to explore. Her lips practically stuck to Mari’s skin as she let her hands explore her sides, her lips prodding at Mari’s jawline. She planted lingering kisses up her jawline, letting out a deep sigh as she finally approached her ear. She pulled away and let out as hearty a whisper as she could.

“May I kiss you all over, Mari-sama?”

Mari whimpered in response. Her body shuddered from her whisper. Riko definitely found one of her weak spots. Instead of giving a loud croon like she was used to, Mari responded with a huff of her own, one which immediately drew all breath from out of Riko’s body.

“You may,  _ mi bella _ .”

Riko’s lips descended from her jawline, and instinctively Mari craned her neck, giving Riko further expanse for her lips to cover. She took it in stride, plastering her neck in a series of kisses up and down. She loved the feeling of Mari’s heightened pulse against her lips, the ways that her moans reverbated whenever she kissed near her throat, the hands which dug into her body and kept her close. She could finally feel the heat radiating from Mari’s core against her own, and she felt her lower body twitch.

“You’re beautiful,” Riko whispered before she suckled at the base of Mari’s throat. Of everywhere she kissed, it was where she loved the most: she felt every single huff Mari made, and felt each breath she made turn into a moan. She loved knowing that each moan she gave was for her, and it made her suckle harder against that spot, even dragging her tongue against the sensitive area of flesh. Her moans grew louder the harder she suckled, and she drank each of them up, knowing just how much Mari loved her lips against her body. As she pulled away, she left her first mark, a hickey: Riko knew that love bites were going to be a common thing between them, but she never expected to be the first to make such a mark.

Mari brought a hand up to her neck to check if there was something, and the moment she did, she remarked. “ _ You naughty thing! _ ”

Riko paid no mind to the words, nor did she mind the deluge of swats to her rear which came from it. They all stung but it felt so nice to be spanked--it helped her remember her place in their power structure. As she lowered herself down Mari’s body, she planted her knees on the bed besides Mari, pinning her down, and raised her rear into the air, leaving it free to be spanked whenever Mari saw fit. She gave her clavicle a few kisses before she lowered further, feeling her pulse rise as she grew closer to Mari’s breasts. 

Slowly heaving up and down with each breath, Mari’s breasts seemed almost unreal in their size: even in university Riko hadn’t met someone who had a chest that rivaled hers and now she was right in front of such a pair ready for her to kiss them and lather them with the same kind of affection she lathered the rest of her body with. Riko kissed back up for a moment, letting her hands become acquainted with her sizeable chest, rolling them around with her wrists and giving them very soft squeezes.

Mari’s chorus of moans further enticed her to play with her chest, assaulting her prevalent collarbone with kisses to ensure that she wouldn’t have missed a single spot of her body that Mari could have questioned before she lowered herself a bit more, sinking her lips into the cleavage of her breasts once more. Between lip marks and licks, Riko slathered the area between her breasts, loving the pleasant softness that graced the corners of her lips. Even underneath the stickers that covered Mari’s breasts she could feel her nipples desperate to poke out of her. Riko could even feel Mari’s gaze piercing into her, almost distractingly so as she finished her adoration of her cleavage, and she looked up, wondering what she did wrong.

Instead of saying anything, Mari pulled Riko’s wrists away from her breasts and placed them on the bed near her shoulders. After that, she grabbed onto her pasties and peeled them off her breasts, leaving her fully nude with her breasts on full display. The sight made Riko horny beyond words, completely breathless at the picturesque sight in front of her: like the rest of her body, Mari’s breasts were perfect, and wordlessly she attached her lips to her right breast, encircling all of the areolae while her tongue found purchase against that perky nipple which taunted her for only two seconds before she wanted to lick at it.

Mari’s body seized with the sudden adoration of her breast with lips, and before Mari could fondle her free breast Riko had placed a hand on it, continuing her rolling and squeezing as if she was never interrupted at all. The only difference was feeling her nipple grinding against her palm, coursing delicious friction throughout her body. Riko kept relishing her moans now, if not moreso, than how she did before, with the enjoyment of the feel of her breasts against her lips dangerous and intoxicating her further. She wouldn’t have minded not eating her out if it had meant that she could kiss and suckle on her breast forever.

Even as she pulled away from her nipple and areolae, Riko’s lips continued to find purchase on her breast, suckling at spots which Mari probably didn’t even think about with other lovers. The outside of her breasts, near her armpits; the undersides of her breasts, and the small area of skin that was covered by her breasts; no space of her breasts were left untouched as she relished her body, making sure to give her breasts the amount of worship that they deserved. Even as she descended, primarily by Mari’s panted requests, her hands kept to fondling her breasts, giving those slow wrist rolls and squeezes which she originally lavished her chest with.

Mari’s belly, considering her size, was almost surreally muscular. Riko would have expected at least a bit of fat covering her, and there was, but barely. Her lips met up with a belly that was pliable against her lips yet strangely firm, as if she hadn’t forgotten about her abs much. It wasn’t what she expected from someone like You or Kanan, but it was strangely close; did horse riding really give abdominals like that? She put those thoughts aside and continued to give her belly kisses, planting them all around and making sure to leave little whispers of how beautiful she was in between.

As much as she wanted to continue lavishing her belly with affection, the scent of Mari’s pussy, so close to her, was too exciting not to pass up; to make matters even better for her, her legs were splayed open and her lips were revealed. Riko looked up, seeing that Mari had brought her hands to the sides of the bed as if ready to anchor herself, and Riko swallowed the knot at the back of her tongue. If she failed at this, she probably was going to stay a maid who had to clean during the summer, and as much as that was the point of this job for her in the first place, she was too full of desire not to extend it further, to what Mari actually wanted from her. She didn’t mind servicing a beauty like this for the entirety of her summer break. She couldn’t afford to screw this part up.

She hadn’t even tasted her and she knew this wasn’t the last time she wanted to. With a final few kisses down her lower torso, Riko let out a whimper before her lips made contact with her slit. It was her final test to see if she was a good maid, and she wanted to know what other fares Mari had in store for her if she was a good maid.

Riko pulled away from her and repositioned herself so her face was directly in front of Mari’s full, swollen folds; with how her legs were spread, Mari spread her lips open without needing a hand as well, showing off every small bit of her pussy to her. The scent of her sex and the way it pulsed slightly made Riko want to dig in despite her trepidation of failure; she could have eaten her out poorly, it seemed, and she could have possibly brought Mari to orgasm. That wasn’t the point for her: she wanted Mari to have a good orgasm from a good maid instead of a half-assed orgasm from a maid who didn’t know their place.

Riko wanted to prove that her place was between Mari’s legs, and after taking a deep breath, she leaned in and gave her cunt that first kiss. Her tongue immediately started lashing against her folds, taking in whatever flavor she could possibly take in; her first line of action was that she wanted to clean her up, taste the residue of her lust from off her lips before she dived straight into the source, and that taste enough was intoxicating alone. Her nose pressed against her clit as she licked, subtly grinding against the aching nub and causing further moans to leak from Mari’s lips. As much as she wanted to ask if she was okay, her moans were like those she was giving when she was being finger-fucked. Plus, Riko had already felt Mari’s hand digging into her hair, making sure that she was stuck against her pussy until she came. Riko responded by moving her tongue faster along her folds, replacing whatever juices had coated her folds with saliva.

“Riko-chan!”

Mari’s moans were nothing to her but words of encouragement. Mari was enjoying it and that’s what she wanted. Her clit pulsing against her nose and the uneasy feeling of tension against her entrance whenever Riko licked across it was nothing more to her than proof of it. Looking up and seeing that Mari’s free hand was helping Riko fondling one of her breasts was even more proof. The sight of her mistress panting in heat because of her actions made her so horny, and she subtly ground her own pussy against her foot as she hungrily devoured at Mari’s pussy, dancing around her entrance.

“ _ Scopami con la tua lingua _ ,” Mari panted almost as some sort of mantra. Riko didn’t understand a single word of it but she knew exactly what Mari wanted from her, and she delved her tongue into her entrance, only to be greeted with a screaming moan and her walls clamping tightly around her tongue. She suckled upon her entrance, fighting for her tongue to be able to push further into her, and as much as she tried, she couldn’t have pushed herself any further than how far she had been pushed inside of her. Mari’s lust was coming to a quick end, and her demand was all she needed for her to have that release catalyzed.

Riko’s tongue was pushed out of Mari’s entrance by a jet of her fluids, collected by her eager mouth. Riko’s eyes widened at the sudden burst of Mari’s flavor, not wishing to swallow it until she had let it linger enough on her tongue. She tasted exquisite and perfect, something which she had expected from her at this point. She lapped at Mari’s entrance throughout her orgasm, helping her ride through it. She didn’t care about how Mari’s hips bucked wildly and almost dangerously on her face. She didn’t even notice nor care that Mari had pushed her so closely to her cunt that the space above her upper lip was damp with fluids until she pulled away from her.

Mari let go of her hair and grasped her shoulders, pulling her in close for a kiss as her afterglow began. Once more, she dug into Riko’s mouth, but she did so just to taste herself against her tongue. After a bit of scraping, Mari gave Riko a tighter hug and she let out another cry.

“ _ That was so good! _ ” Riko flinched at it at first, but after a kiss on the cheek, she felt a bit more relaxed in her arms.

“So uh,” Riko asked, nervously doodling some arbitrary shapes on Mari’s hip. “Is this all that I’m going to be doing for you, just staying at your place so that we can fuck?”

Before Riko could add that she didn’t mind, Mari gave out an overly-dramatic gasp. “ _ Of course not! _ ” She remarked, almost offended that she missed the point of the job. “You’re a maid, so that means you’ll also help me out with other things! This is just one of the  _ perks _ !”

“What else do you want me to do?” Riko asked, almost nervously.  


Mari remarked with a devious glint in her eye. “Shopping!”

Riko giggled. Compared to this, shopping wasn't a difficult task. She was used to the amount of times that she did it for college, so how bad could it have been to shop for Mari, who had much more money than her?

**Author's Note:**

> Got any requests, ideas, or just want to hang out? [Come join my discord!](https://discord.gg/YJPVY4K/)


End file.
